1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and more specifically to a two axis micro-adjusting device with a single locking mechanism, which allows two-axis adjustment of an object to be secured with a single locking mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a two axis micro-adjusting device with a single locking mechanism, which allows two axis adjustment of a first object, such as an arrow rest relative to a second object, such as an archery bow to be secured with a single locking mechanism, such as a screw.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a two axis micro-adjusting device with a single locking mechanism, which allows two axis adjustment of a first object, such as an arrow rest relative to a second object, such as an archery bow to be secured with a single locking mechanism, such as a screw.